


Thoughts by the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, hhhhhh i was in a Mood when i wrote this im sorry, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae falls in love, for all sorts of reasons.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Thoughts by the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this short little drabble!

Jae fell in love with Younghyun’s eyes. The way they would twinkle in the sun, how they would scrunch up when he laughed. How they, no matter what the rest of his face was saying, told how he truly felt. They were gorgeous, and Jae was weakened every time he saw them. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how giving Younghyun was. How he would always cook for Jae whenever he came over. How he would give Jae his jacket when the weather was cold, how he would always donate a bit of money in the charity boxes at cash registers or else he would feel guilty. Jae couldn’t stand the frown on his face when that happened. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how Younghyun knew what he wanted in life. He wanted love, three kids, a dog, a white picket fence. He wanted to write from the bottom of his heart. He wanted to do good in the world, to change it for the better. He wanted to make his parents proud. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with Younghyun’s lips. How soft they were, how they glistened if he wore the right chapstick. How he would bite on them when he was frustrated. How they would pout if he was confused. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how perceptive Younghyun was. How he just _knew_ when Jae was having a bad day. How he would take in other people’s emotions, and just _feel_. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how loving Younghyun was. How he didn’t have a hateful bone in his body. How he always made sure to smile at toddlers and elderly. How he would plant flowers in the spring. How he would clean the nearby streets of any litter once a week. How he would cry when an animal had to be put down on a television show. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how shocking Younghyun could be. How one minute he would be daydreaming about his future family and the next be raving on and on about how he doesn’t need a relationship to be happy, it’s just something he wants. How performing, how hot he would look, how deadly his eyes would get, but as soon as he got off stage he was the most polite and sweet person you would ever know. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with Younghyun’s hands. How somehow, they were never clammy or uncomfortable. How soft they were. How they would seem to subconsciously go to Jae’s, and how they were gesture around as if free of another’s. Jae was endlessly endeared. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with how honest Younghyun was. How if you messed up, he would tell you without a moment’s notice. How he would get so serious with you. Jae fell in love.

Jae fell in love with Younghyun’s voice. How melodic it was, how sweet. How he would randomly sing such high and lovely notes, how Jae’s heart would _want_. How deep and sexy it was in the mornings. How wide of a range it had. Jae fell in love.

Jae loved, loved, loved. 

Jae wanted, wanted, wanted.

Jae needed, needed, needed.

Jae yearned, yearned, yearned.

But Younghyun did not feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> so,, i might have been thinking about the straight girl i have/had a crush on and,,, might have ended up writing this???
> 
> sorry for the bit of angst if you wanted this to be fluffy it just isnt that mood rn
> 
> i hope you liked it!! constructive criticism is always welcome :)))


End file.
